


Rachel Amber and The Pirates is a stupid name for a band

by Drkaihusky



Series: Maximus Caulfield against the world [6]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Graphic Tshirts and Tuxedos, band!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-17 09:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14185917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drkaihusky/pseuds/Drkaihusky
Summary: It all started because Max was late for practise. And now she ended up stranded in a motel with some girl that looked too fancy to be in a place like that. Was this the life of a rockstar?





	1. Brainless Dingo & Princess

Max had to run. She was late for band practise. Chloe was going to kill her. It’s never the singer you should be afraid of, it’s the drummer. Max nearly ran into someone in her rush. 

  
‘Watch it! You brainless dingo!’

Feisty... Max liked that. But there was no time to flirt! Aaaand there went her train. Well fuck. Max felt every chance of arriving at a respectable time fly away in the dust of the train she just missed. Now Chloe really WAS going to kill her. Because that was the last train to Arcadia Bay. The next one would be in two days due to an upcoming snowstorm. Fan-fucking-tastic. 

‘Hey! Are you deaf?! You almost knocked me over!’

Oh great. Some rich girl was screaming in her face now. Nothing could get worse, right? Wrong. Because when Max wanted to rent a room in the only motel within a reasonable radius, that same girl wanted to rent a room. The manager, may the spirits be kind on his soul, tried to offer them to share his last room. Because it was the only available room left. Max sighed. She really didn’t care any more at this point. This girl went on an angry shouting tantrum. So Max figured she’d put an end to this.

‘Fine...’ She told the manager.

‘You can pick your side of the bed.’ 

That had shut the girl up and she silently cursed all the way up to the room the manager took them to. They entered the room.

‘I want the right side of the bed.’

‘Sure, princess.’ Max mumbled. 

She set her guitar case down and threw her backpack on the floor.

‘Don’t call me names or you sleep on the couch.’ 

Max gave her a look. She was pretty tall and when she didn’t scowl, Max could see that her features were fantastic. Max snorted.

‘You called me names first. How about we just use our actual names? Instead of... Other things.’

The girl eyed her.

‘God, you suck at talking...’

Max rolled her eyes.

‘Victoria. No shortening.’

‘Max. No longeni- You know. Just Max.’

That was awkward. Good job Max. Feels like home when you weird out girls. This is why Chloe calls you a lost cause.

 

They somehow made it into the same bed together. And Max couldn’t sleep because this girl was a cuddler in her sleep. Why... Max tried to slip away bit by bit. It seemed to work. Until she fell out of the bed. 

‘Ow... Fuckkk...’ Max hissed.

Two eyes looked down over the egde at her. Max frowned.

‘What?’

‘I wanted to see what you would you if I cuddled closer. To make sure you weren’t a pervert,’

Max was not amused.

‘Tell that to my ass. As if I would touch you out of nowhere. I don’t want another shouting.’

Victoria’s face flushed red. Oh God... Max just stared at her. What was this girl’s deal even?? Max got back in the bed.

‘You really wouldn’t touch me?’ Victoria asked.

‘Unless you wanted me to? I wouldn’t.’

‘And what if I wanted you to?’

Max froze. Did she really hear that? Guessing by the blush she could see in the dusk, she did. Max sighed.

‘And you won’t make a scene afterwards?’

‘I won’t!’

They were really close. Max could smell her overprized perfume.

‘Fine.’

 

Her skin was smooth. Max had to admit, she was a goner. And the way she wriggled when Max touched her. They were supposed to be sleeping, but neither of them seemed to be tired just yet. Max felt those perfectly manicured nails digging in her back. This was heaven. She got pulled into the sweetest kisses. Max wished morning never came.

 

But it did. And Max woke up entangled with the gorgeous girl. Max could look at her forever. One more day till the next train. Her phone probably had tons of angry texts from Chloe. Max got up and went in her bag. She had inspiration for a new song. She looked at the sleeping beauty in the bed and wrote down words. Chloe sure wouldn’t mind this if it got them a new song and a wild story. She’d call the blue punk later. Now, she just wanted to enjoy the moment.

 

 

‘Rachel Amber and The Pirates? What kind of lame name is that?’

Max huffed, slightly offended.

‘Don’t piss on my band. Unless you want me to ditch you?’

Victoria shut up instantly. She was a rich girl running from home. And she sort of wanted to run away with Max to the unknown adventure. Or so she had said. Max suspected she didn’t feel happy following her family’s expectations and is pretty much homeless until she decides to follow said expectations again. It was sad. Rachel had been like that too before Chloe swooped in and did everything to woo her. It’s how the band was formed. Max sort of jumped onto the wagon. She looked at Victoria. Chloe wasn’t that angry, but she wanted details as soon as they got there. Max was bringing Victoria, that is as much detail as one could get. Victoria leaned her head onto Max’s shoulder. They hadn’t slept much. Max threw an arm around her. Was this the life of a rockstar then? Maybe, but Max sure didn’t want to complain.


	2. Extra Rock and double the trouble

Max strummed a few strings. The band was just jamming for a bit. Chloe hit the drum set randomly. Rachel tried out some words. Usually there was more alcohol involved, but Chloe stopped drinking. It had been corncerningly close to an addiction. So Rachel closed the door. Max was glad Rachel looked out for her idiotic best friend. Victoria sat on the couch. Max hoped it wasn't boring for her. Her stoïc face was worrying Max. Victoria had been travelling with her for a while now. Max had to admit she was afraid the blonde would grow tired of her and leave. Before they headed off to bed, Max couldn't help herself but ask her.

'Victoria, do you still like this life?'

The question appearantly came out of nowhere, because Victoria gaped at her.

'What kind of question is that? Why would I stay here if I disliked this?'

Max rubbed the back of her head.

'I don't know... I just... I like having you around, but I wouldn't want to force you to stay if you... Wanted to leave and go back home...'

'Ok no, stop that.'

Victoria grabbed Max by the hem of her shirt.

'I like being around you too. And I left my home for many reasons, I don't want to return there, capiche?' Victoria said sternly.

Max nodded silently.

'Good.'

She pulled Max in for a deep kiss. Max nearly ascended to heaven.

'Because, I have been thinking, I could get you guys gigs at bars and clubs. Neither of ypu know how to talk business.'

Max gave Victoria a warm smile. The blonde blushed.

'I'm just glad you want to stay with me... I don't think I can manage without you...'

'I agree... You are a mess in the morning. How will you survive without being made coffee?' Victoria teased.

Max just kissed her.

 

Victoria was happy. Being free and tagging along with Max. She felt alive. And at peace, somehow... Max wore terrible Tshirts and god, _boxers_. But Max also told her she was beautiful. She was there to cuddle everynight with a sweet warmth that felt like an actual home. Something Victoria never had before. Her parents were cold and distant. A teddybear had been better company. Max didn't know how much she wanted to feel warmth like this and Victoria might never tell her. But, she sure as hell would show Max that she loved her. Sweet kisses and heavy love at night, because Max was worth it all. It seemed so surreal that they got together because of the fully stacked motel in the middle of nowhere. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit extra lmao  
> I'm planning a new Chasefield story if it would catch your interests


	3. Ring of faiiiiaaaahhh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max is an idiot.

Victoria narrowed her eyes. What the hell did Max think she was doing? That girl seemed about half her age! Victoria tried to not loose her temper. She didn't want Mac to think she was a jealous bitch... But to be honest, her grip on the table was close to damaging it. Rachel took a seat next to her.

'You ok, Vicky?'

Victoria's face probably looked like it was haunted... She let her head drop into her hands with a loud sigh.

'Max has been busy lately.'

'What else is new?' Rachel snorted.

Victoria glanced back at her.

'But instead of spending evenings with me, fresh young girls are more her taste at the time...'

Rachel frowned.

'The tutoring kids?'

'Huh?'

Victoria gave Rachel a confused look.

'Max has been teaching guitar to kids recently... Didn't she tell you?'

'Eh... Wait what?? No!'

Victoria surpressed the need to facepalm. She was so stupid... 

 

'Why didn't you tell me you were teaching guitar?' 

Max gave her an alarmed look.

'How do you... Who told you?! I'm gonna kill Chloe!' Max threw her hands angrily in the air.

'She didn'ttell me, Rachel did. Care to share why you let me think you were cheating on me?'

'I did what now? What the hell did Rachel tell you?!' 

'Just that you tutor. Why is that such a big d-'

'Because I'm doing it so I can afford **this**.'

Max held a box underneath her nose. Victoria had to look twice.

'Huh?' She sputtered, not getting it.

'Are you kidding me- UGH, I had a whole proposal planned with a song by the band and all, but I didn't know you'd have **that little** trust in me...'

'Wait, that's a-'

'RING OF FAAAAIIIIAAAAAAAHHH!' Max shouted very loudly.

Victoria was stunned.

'Of course it is, dummy! Well, do you wanna marry me or not?' Max asked.

'You idiot... Of course!'

With that, she jumped into Max's arms and ended their confused shouting. Max caught her and Victoria wrapped her legs around her guitarist's waist. They kissed and Max almost lost balance. They were saved by the wall. They broke the kiss to laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk what this story is anymore...


End file.
